Transition
by Mediumchick
Summary: Neku paled. One arm was still held by the vampire while the other held the sword against the smug-looking bastard's neck. The vampire chuckled. "This is what happens when the academy sends in children." He then threw the sword away, out of Neku's reach. "I feel quite sorry for you actually."
1. Chapter 1

Transition

"Sakuraba?!"

"Here, sir!"

"Bito?!"

"Yo!"

1st Lt. Kariya laughed. His orange hair bounced with each movement. He lifted up his glasses. "What kind of greeting is that?"

Bito, known as Beat, clenched his fist. "An awesome one!" He had blonde hair covered by his black beanie with a skull etched into it.

"Daisukenojo!"

Beat jumped. "That's not my name!"

He twirled around to look at the woman speaking to him. She scowled.

"Don't yell at your superior!" 2nd Lt. Uzuki growled. Her anger turned her cheeks into a similar colour to her pinkish red hair.

Beat turned stiff, scared to annoy the woman further.

Kariya, who started licking a lollipop, grinned at Uzuki. "Stop scaring them, I'm literally just about to tell them their mission."

She huffed, walking over to stand next to him. "Shut up! If they can't handle me then they clearly aren't ready for vampire hunting!"

He shrugged. "True."

Beat's shoulder's sagged. "C'mon bro, you gotta admit that she can be scarier than the vampires."

Kariya laughed at Uzuki's reaction. "True."

Before she could yell at them both, Sakuraba Neku cleared his throat.

"Excuse me but, the mission?" He asked, clearly annoyed.

Kariya sighed. "Fine, we'll save the fun for later. Now for your mission."

Beat and Neku stood side by side, eager to hear their first ever hunting mission.

"You both are the best of our students in the academy. So the higher ups decided to test your skills with this mission. If you aren't careful though…" He looked at them with a serious look. "You will die."

Beat gulped while Neku shivered. Their first mission could kill them after all.

Kariya then broke out into a lazy grin. "Good luck boys! Visit the armory for your weapons. I want you two to come back in one piece, got it?"

They both nodded.

"Yes, sir!"

"Yeah!"

With a simple wave, he left with Uzuki following behind him. Beat and Neku nodded to each other before walking towards the armory.

Beat walked up to the large wooden door and knocked. "Shiki! Rhyme! Open up!"

The door was opened by a young girl with blonde hair. Her beanie was similar to Beat's.

"Hey Beat! We were wondering when you'd show."

Beat followed his sister, Rhyme, into the room. She took him to a corner to give him his gear. Neku went to the opposite corner where his friend worked.

"Hey Shiki." He muttered.

She smiled at him. "Heya Neku! Excited for the mission?"

He shrugged. "Whatever. Where's my gear?"

She giggled. "'Whatever' he says! Not every student gets to go on a mission 2 years before graduation!" She then gestured to a shelf next to her. "Your gear's over there."

She helped him into his gear. His belt that holds his sword and crossbow, a thick jacket to prevent scratches, secret throwing knives, etc. Once Beat was ready also, they all walked out the front gate.

Shiki and Rhyme smiled sadly.

"Good luck big bro!" Rhyme waved weakly to Beat. She did the same for Neku.

Shiki smiled at the boys. "Be back soon, ok?"

Beat posed courageously. "Ha! We'll be fine. We're only in the forest it's no big deal."

Neku sighed. 'It is a big deal moron. It's the place where most vampires hunt.'

Leaving their friends and family, Neku and Beat started walking towards the forest.

"So, the mission was to kill some kid-vampire?" Neku asked.

"Apparently so." Beat nodded. "He's around our age but kid-vampires can be even more deadly."

Neku grunted. "Because they are more childish and torture their victims for fun."

Beat stayed silent. Vampires could be sickening.

Neku froze. He then whispered. "Beat, we've walked far enough in here I think he should be around here."

Beat stopped walking as well, carefully taking in his surroundings.

All was silent.

Their breathing was the only sound they heard.

"Neku, should we go further in?" Beat whispered.

"But if we do, the more dangerous vampires will sense us!" Neku whispered back, frantically.

'There's no vampire. What do we do?!' Neku thought to himself. 'We can't go deeper into the forest or we'll DEFINITELY be in trouble!'

Before they could discuss on what to do-

"Howdy."

Beat twitched and threw a knife straight behind him. It only hit a tree. 'Where did he go?!' Beat thought.

"Well, that was rude." a voice said behind Beat.

Before he could turn around, he was slammed into the tree where his knife was. He slumped to the ground.

The vampire smiled, picking up Beat's knife. "I should give this back to you, huh?"

He raised his arm high, readying to strike. Beat was losing consciousness.

"NO!"

Neku screamed and aimed his crossbow. The vampire disappeared before he could shoot.

Neku stood his ground, listening very carefully. He never imagined that fighting a vampire would be like this!

His crossbow got knocked out of his hands and he was pushed to the ground.

He got a good look at the creature above him.

His ash-blonde hair swayed in the wind. His brown eyes pierced through Neku's. He had a mischievous smirk on his lips.

The vampire pinned Neku and was too strong to be fought against.

He chuckled. "Sorry, dear. But it's just you and me now."

Neku glanced at Beat and felt sick as he realized that Beat was unconscious. He had no back-up.

The vampire grabbed Neku's chin lightly and moved his head to look into his eyes.

"Don't look at him. You'll make me jealous." He purred.

While the vampire had his hand on Neku's chin, he used his free hand to swipe his sword and aimed it next to the vampire's neck.

The vampire merely smiled. "Oh, bravo Mr. Hunter. I appear to be defeated."

He released Neku's chin and grabbed the sword, not caring about the blood trailing down his arm.

Neku paled. One arm was still held by the vampire while the other held the sword against the smug-looking bastard's neck.

The vampire chuckled. "This is what happens when the academy sends in children." He then threw the sword away, out of Neku's reach. "I feel quite sorry for you actually."

Neku tried to push him away but the boy didn't budge an inch.

He just kept smiling. Watching his prey being terrified and weak until the very end.

"You ready to give up dear? I could wait all night you know."

Neku's eyes widened. Give up? So this is really the end?

Then Neku did something the Vampire never expected.

He started crying.

The vampire was shocked, he was confused. He was intrigued.

Every hunter that he's killed would glare at him with all their might and curse at him until they take their last breath but this human…is crying? In front of his enemy no less.

Out of curiosity, the vampire asked. "Why are you crying?"

Neku didn't hear him. He was too busy trying to stop his tears. He was failing though. He tried his hardest to glare at the boy with all his might but in the end, he knew he couldn't.

He hasn't lived his life to the fullest yet! He only did the stupid hunting academy because his family forced him to.

He'll never see his friends and family again…

He felt something stroke his cheek. He opened his swollen eyes to see the vampire, looking uncomfortable.

The boy didn't have a smug smile on or evil eyes. He had a sincere hurtful look on his face.

Neku refused to move a muscle, just watching the vampire as he lightly but caringly caressed his cheek.

The vampire then smiled. A happy smile. "You feeling better?"

Neku then realized that he stopped crying.

The vampire got up, smiling down on Neku.

"I'm sorry for making you cry. I wasn't planning on killing you two in the first place. You're just kids, like me."

And after that, he was gone with the wind. Neku sat up, placing his hand on his left cheek.

"What…just happened?"


	2. Chapter 2

"So let me get this straight." Kariya rubbed his temples. "You're saying that he knocked out Bito, pinned you down, then he apologized and left?"

Neku nodded. He was as confused as him.

"Well, neither of you were turned into vampires and neither of you were seriously hurt. That's good at least." He then left the nurse's office, saying. "Take a break from classes for a while."

Neku looked over to Beat who was in the bed with Rhyme talking to him. At least he was strong enough to carry Beat back to the academy.

Neku left, thinking about the vampire while heading towards the gate to go home. He was confused. Are all vampires like that? Are some vampires good? He did say that he didn't plan on killing them.

Once he reached home he collapsed onto the couch. His parents weren't home again and were probably on a trip again. He never knows for they never tell him.

He sighed, thinking about him again. It's been 2 days and he's still unsure about the young vampire. Maybe he was once human? But most kid-vampires are purebloods…

Just when he was drifting to sleep, he heard a loud noise. He panicked. 'It sounded like the front door!'

As he rushed to the door, he thought in his head 'but I locked it after I got in!'

He jiggled the door knob to find it locked. Was he imagining things?

He sighed and rubbed his head. He's been paranoid ever since their encounter. Always feeling as if he's being watched, thinking he heard footsteps, voices. He wondered if this happened to the other hunters after their first encounter. 'I'll ask 1st Lt. Kariya tomorrow.'

He went to grab a glass of water to calm him down but of course, to worsen his luck, he dropped the glass. Picking up the pieces of glass with shivering hands, he accidently sliced his pointer finger.

He hissed in pain and felt anxious. He was far away from the forest and vampires don't come to the village where he is. No vampire can get him.

He got up to go get a band aid. He barely made 3 steps.

"What a nasty cut!"

Neku's eyes widened at the sight of the same vampire from the forest sitting on his kitchen counter top.

He opened his mouth to yell out for help but the vampire covered his mouth with his hand, pushing Neku to the wall. The vampire smiled sweetly, a very sickly sweet smile.

"Nice to see you too." He then picked up Neku's hand and licked the blood from his finger.

Neku pulled his hand away, trying to get away.

The vampire's eyes flickered. "Is there a problem, Neku Sakuraba?"

Neku froze. The vampire knew his name.

The vampire then uncovered Neku's mouth and stood back a step.

Neku was unsure of what to do. He couldn't get help because the boy would kill him or torture him. He was stuck in the kitchen with a vampire!

The vampire smiled. "I was going to leave you alone but you caught my interest…" He then leaned closer to Neku. "I can't get you out of my mind."

Neku shivered. The way he said that…sounded as if he meant it in a romantic way.

"Also, I can tell that you couldn't get me out of your mind either."

Neku grinded his teeth. 'This kid is driving me into a corner and he's loving every second of it! How did I think that he might be nice?!'

After a few seconds of silence, Neku gathered up courage to speak.

"Why did you spare me?"

The vampire blinked slowly. He then chuckled. "Finally, you speak!"

Neku slammed his fist onto the counter. "Just answer the question!"

The boy smiled. "I told you. I can't kill kids."

"But you kill innocent people?!" Neku started getting angrier by the minute.

"They attack me first."

Neku paused.

"Ever since they found out I was a pureblood, I was hunted constantly. It was kill or be killed."

Neku's body relaxed. He could tell that the kid wasn't lying. He gulped.

"I'm sorry."

The vampire stared at Neku, wide eyed. 'Did he just…apologize to me?!' he thought.

Neku stared at the floor. "All my life I was told that vampires were evil and bad. I guess that you lived a tough life as well. I'm sorry."

The vampire smiled. 'He just gets more and more interesting.'

He holds out his hand to Neku. "My name is Joshua. I have to admit, you are a strange human. I hope you can forgive me for that time in the forest."

Neku looked at his hand suspiciously. Hesitedly he reached out and shook his hand. It wasn't as cold as other vampires. "I forgive you. Also, you're a strange vampire so I guess we're both outcasts huh?"

Joshua chuckled. "I guess."

Neku went to pull his arm back but Joshua didn't let go.

"Is something wrong?" Neku asked.

Joshua then suddenly pulled Neku towards him and hugged him tightly.

Neku froze. "Um…what?"

Joshua patted his back. "A friendship hug!"

Neku sighed and hugged back. He's done many crazy things lately he may as well add 'hugging' onto the list.

Once their hug ended, Neku made a declaration.

"I'll quit the academy."

Joshua quirked a brow. "Really?"

Neku nodded. "Well I never really wanted to do it anyway and after hearing your side of the story, I don't want to kill innocent vampires."

Joshua held in a laugh. 'Innocent vampires'. "I could be fooling you though."

Neku shook his head. "I can tell when someone is lying. You didn't lie."

Joshua's mind was filled with thoughts of Neku. 'I…really am interested in this human.'

A knock resonated from the front door. Neku gave Joshua the 'We're in trouble' look and Joshua waved and disappeared. Neku sighed, tired from the day.

He answered the door to find Uzuki.

"2nd Lt.?" Neku raised a brow.

She stared straight into his eyes and he fidgeted.

She then gave him a note. He read it and realized why she was staring at him intently.

It was a note of resignation.

After a hunter's first mission, they can leave if they think they can't handle it.

Neku looked at her with a sad smile and started filling out the note. Handing it to her he apologized.

She just huffed. "Whatever! We don't need weaklings anyway!"

He shut the door after she left. He sighed happily. He was free.

"Well, she was rude."

Neku jumped and fell over in shock.

"You aren't a weakling. You were pretty-oh sorry for scaring you!"

He helped Neku up and tidied up his hair. He then giggled like a child.

"Your hair is so spiky Neku~"

Neku grunted. 'Great, now another person wants to play with my hair.'


	3. Chapter 3

"Neeekkkkkuuuuu~ I'm hungry~"

"Josh, there's food in the fridge."

"But I need real food."

Neku gulped. He knew that something like this would happen. "Then why don't you go back home? Why do you have to live with me?"

Joshua sighed. "I have no home. And that forest will be full of more hunters sooner or later." His eyes flashed dangerously. "I need blood…"

Neku stared at the vampire, who has been lounging on his bed for the past half-hour. His parents will be gone for a couple weeks so Josh can stay but…

"Why don't you drink animal blood?"

Joshua made a face. "Ew. Sorry dear but that is not on the menu."

Neku walked over and sat on the bed. It was the only choice…

"Drink my blood then."

Joshua sat up quickly. "Neku! I could never do such a thing to you!"

Neku gripped his bed sheet. "I'd rather it be me than a random person. You can have a little bit of my blood. I can always get my energy back after all. Just promise you won't drink it all." He then stared straight into Joshua's eyes. "Also, don't turn me into a vampire. Just turn me into your prey or something. That way you won't have to hurt innocent people."

Joshua couldn't believe what he was saying. 'This boy sure is a riot.'

He placed his hands on each side of Neku's face. As he started leaning towards Neku's neck, he whispered. "Are you sure about this? Once you become mine there will be no turning back."

Neku shivered as Joshua's breath hit his skin. But he still answered. "I'm sure. I trust you, Josh."

Joshua smiled onto Neku's skin. He liked the nickname the boy gave him.

His hands traced down from Neku's face to his shoulders, slowly to calm Neku. Once Neku was ready, he bit into his neck.

Neku groaned at first, the sharp pain went through his body like an electric shock. As Joshua drank his blood, he circled his arms around Neku's back and rubbed gently.

Neku, feeling light-headed, started leaning against Joshua's body as he drank.

Neku couldn't feel his fingers or toes and his limbs felt heavy. His eyelids grew heavier and heavier.

Joshua then stopped drinking, licking the blood off his lips. He noticed Neku losing conciousness. His face looked grey, his wound kept bleeding and Neku wouldn't stop twitching. Joshua knew that he'd feel terrible the next day.

Neku noticed that Joshua was done and tried to get up but was stopped by Joshua.

"Stop dear, you need to rest." Joshua gently put him on his bed and carressed his cheek. Neku's eyes seemed unfocused. He tried to look at Joshua but would keep looking at the ceiling.

Joshua placed his hand on top of Neku's eyes. "Just sleep."

And in a few moments, he heard soft snoring. He removed his hand and smiled caringly.

"Neku Sakuraba, you are one strange yet brave human boy."


	4. Chapter 4

Neku groaned, opening his eyes and realising that it was morning.

Remembering last night's events, he rubbed his neck gently. "Josh?" He called out weakly.

"I'm in the kitchen, Dear!"

Neku's eyebrow twitched. 'Why does he call me 'Dear' all the time?'

Getting out of bed was a real chore for Neku. His head felt dizzy and his body tingled. 'I guess this is what happens when you get your blood sucked out.'

Practically dragging himself to the kitchen, he found Joshua making cups of coffee and eggs.

Joshua smiled at Neku. "Good morning! Would you like toast with your eggs?"

Neku, still feeling dazed, just nodded. "I didn't know you could cook."

"You don't know many things about me. But I assure you, you have seen many things that others haven't seen before."

Neku felt confused at that.

"Here you go!" He placed a plate on the table. "You need to eat to replace all the blood I stole from you."

Sitting down, Neku looked up at Josh with innocence. "But you didn't steal it. I gave it to you."

Joshua stifled a laugh as Neku drank his coffee.'He 'gave' his blood to me?! I can't get enough of this guy.'

Then it was Neku's turn to hide his laughter. "Josh, why are you glaring at your coffee? I thought vampires couldn't eat or drink human food anyway?"

Joshua nodded. "Well that's true but we can still have it. It doesn't fill us up is all. But I've never tried coffee before so…"

"I always saw you as a Tea lover."

Joshua looked lost in thought. "Tea?"

Neku nodded. "Yeah. Coffee is probably too bitter for you. Also, you're really feminine looking."

Joshua huffed in mock annoyance. "How rude! I am very manly!"

Neku smirked. "Then drink the coffee."

Joshua picked up the cup. "I will!" Then he sculled it.

Neku laughed as Josh's face turned to disgust to pain.

"IT'S SO HOOOOOTTT!"

Neku stopped laughing when Joshua face-planted into the ground.

"Who knew that vampires were sensitive to the heat." Neku murmured as he gave Josh another glass of water.

"Well, my dear Neku, now you know why we avoid sunlight." Josh chugged the glass as he was laying on Neku's bed.

Neku sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't think it'd hurt you this much…"

Joshua smiled, patting Neku's back. "Hey, partner! Don't be so upset. I knew what would happen but I still wanted to try it so it wasn't your fault."

Neku glanced at Josh. "You wanted me to know, didn't you, Josh?"

Joshua chuckled. "Ding ding ding! We have a winner! But why would I want you to know, oh wise Neku?"

Neku fell onto the bed with a FLOP, onto Joshua's legs. "Because sometimes, vampires can lose control on full moons. And a full moon is coming up this Saturday."

"Ding ding ding! Right again Neku!" Joshua slid his legs out and placed them on top of Neku's mid-section instead. "Nothing can get by you. Even though we've only known each other for a couple days you can already read me so well…" It was a first for Josh.

"Why couldn't you just tell me directly?" Neku looked at Josh, eyes filled with suspicion and curiosity.

"Well…just because we're friends doesn't mean that I should reveal all the vampire secrets."

Neku nodded. "True."

Joshua smiled to himself. 'I've never felt so at peace before…'

His eyes slid closed and he kept a peaceful smile on his face. After a few moments he opened his eyes and met Neku's, who was staring at him.

"Hmm? Is something the matter, Neku?"

Neku looked away. "No. I was wondering if you were asleep or not."

"Oh? And why were you wondering that?"

Neku pointed at Josh's feet. "Because I was hoping to get up but I didn't want to wake you."

Josh smirked. "Oh? And what if I didn't want to move?" Then Josh's eyes widened. "Wait, why would you not want to wake me? You would normally push me off if you wanted to get up."

Neku turned his face away, out of Josh's sight. "You looked really peaceful. I didn't want to disturb you."

Josh felt touched. Nobody has treated him like this. He wanted to reply but all he could come up with…

"FRIENDSHIP HUG!"

"F #K OFF JOSH!"


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry for the late upload. Technical issues. Here's a bonus chapter as an** **apology~**

"Hey Neku."

'Ignore him…ignore him…'

"Neku…hey, Neku."

'If I keep ignoring him he'll give up eventually…'

"Neku~"

"WHAT?! F #KING WHAT JOSH?!"

"Hi."

Neku slammed his head onto his desk.

"Also dear, you shouldn't cuss so much. It's very rude."

Neku glared at Josh.

Joshua smiled. "Awww is widdle Neku mad?"

'If he doesn't shut up I swear to God…'

"Neku. I actually have something important to talk to you about."

All of Neku's anger vanished. "Yeah?"

"Yes. It's about your room."

Neku glanced around his room, confused. "What about my room?"

Joshua appeared next to Neku, startling the poor human. "Well you know how I sleep on the couch?"

"Josh if this is going where I think it's going…"

"Well Neku it's very uncomfortable. Maybe I should stay in here as well."

"There's only one bed." Neku stated, pointing to said bed.

Joshua smiled innocently. "You don't mind sharing do you?"

"OF COURSE I MIND!" Neku yelled while charging at Joshua.

Joshua swiftly avoided the angry red head and slid over to his bed. "Well according to these, you wouldn't mind, right?"

Joshua was about to pull out a magazine when Neku snatched it from the vampire's hands and threw it to the other side of the room.

"D-Don't look at my stuff!" Neku blushed in embarrassment.

"Why?" Joshua smiled. "There's nothing wrong with being gay."

"That doesn't mean that I should sleep in the same bed as you! Geez, Josh! You expect me to sleep with any guy I can?! That's not how it works!"

Joshua looked confused. "But don't you sleep in the same bed as the people you love?"

Neku's heart started beating loudly. 'No way! Is he…?!'

"I mean, I loved sleeping with my parents when I had nightmares."

Neku sighed a breath of relief. "Oh…so that's what you meant."

Joshua smiled. "Well yeah, what else is there?"

Neku shrugged. "Well if it's just sleeping…"

Joshua jumped with joy. "Yay! It'll be like a sleepover!"

Neku suddenly felt bad for Joshua. This is probably the closest to a friend he's ever had. And his first friend is human no less.

"Well Neku! I will organise the pillow fort!"

"Please no."

"Hey Josh, I've been wondering…"

"Yes my dear Neku?"

The two boys were sharing the bed which was not very big.

"Don't vampires sleep through the day?"

"No~pe. That's just a myth."

"Ah, ok."

"Hey Neku?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever had a sleepover?"

Neku thought hard about this. "Yeah, when I was really little."

"I see. They're fun."

"Yeah…and Josh?"

"Yes?"

"Why the F #k are you spooning me?"

"I saw it in that magazine. I learnt a lot from it. I can show you if you want-"

"GOODNIGHT JOSH."


	6. Chapter 6

"Neku~ Wake up~" Joshua mumbled, poking at his sleeping friend. "It's morning. Wake up~"

Neku's face scrunched up from Joshua's poking. Joshua laughed. 'How cute.' he thought.

Joshua had two options: Wake him up or let him sleep. Which option do you do whilst at a sleepover?

Joshua decided to do option three: play with Neku's hair.

'This hairstyle makes him look like a girl!' Joshua chuckled, tugging Neku's hair gently to make it into pigtails.

'And this hairstyle makes him look like a superhero!' He pushed Neku's hair to one side, like a showy superhero in the old comic books.

'And if I push his hair this way...' Joshua smirked.

"Neku dear~ it's time to wake up."

Neku grunted in response. Opening one eye, he glanced at the vampire. The boy smiled at him, chuckling.

"You aren't much of a morning cat are you?"

Neku slid out of bed. "Morning cat? What?" Neku rubbed the back of his head to feel his hair was shaped differently.

He glared at Joshua suspiciously. "What did you do?"

Joshua shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about dear."

Neku walked quickly to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. His face grew red with anger, making the cat whiskers drawn on his face clearer. His hair however, was somehow shaped into cat ears. Probably from hair gel, considering the empty can on the sink.

He ran back to his room and glared daggers at Joshua. "JOSH!"

Joshua winked, smiling innocently. "Nya~"

"Wow I never knew how fun sleepovers are! Let's do it again sometime Neku!"

Neku glared at Joshua, his cheeks sore from scrubbing the whiskers off and his hair damp and straight from washing it. "Never. Again." He took another sip from his coffee.

Joshua played with Neku's hair again. "It looks pretty good straight." Joshua murmured.

Neku coughed awkwardly. "You realize that you said that out loud, right?"

Joshua tore his eyes off Neku's hair to look at Neku and smiled. "I know."

Turning pink, he took another sip of his coffee. Before Joshua could tease him for blushing, the doorbell rang.

Neku got up to answer, knowing that Joshua would hide without him saying so. Opening the door, he got hugged instantly.

"Neku~ I was so worried! I couldn't believe that you quit!"

He tried to pry the girl off him. "Shiki!"

"Rhyme, Beat and I were hoping that you were ok so I thought I'd visit but you seem ok-wait your hair is straight?"

"Shiki..." He grunted.

"Oh, sorry! I forgot, you're not the hugging type."

She let go and smiled sheepishly.

Neku sighed. "Finally I can breathe..."

"Oh come on, it's not like I was squeezing your lungs or anything."

Neku smirked. "More like crushing my lungs."

She punched his shoulder lightly. "Shut up!" She walked towards the kitchen. "Can I have a glass of water?"

"Why bother asking if you're going to get it anyway?" Neku asked, sitting back down to drink his precious coffee.

"Because you'd never let your dear friend die from dehydration."

He rolled his eyes.

She came back out with her glass and sat across from him at the table. "Seriously though..." She looked at him with worry. "Are you ok? You were never the type to just run away like this. Even the superiors are worried."

Neku stared into his reflection of his coffee. What should he say? He looked up to Shiki. "Well I-" His eyes widened.

She blinked. "Is something wrong?"

"N-no..." Neku stuttered. Keeping his eyes on Shiki and NOT on the vampire standing right behind her.

Joshua peered at Shiki, inspecting her at every angle possible without being seen. He even dared to POKE at her hat.

She squeaked and slapped her hand on her hat.

Neku tried to stay calm. "What's wrong?"

She laughed. "Must be my imagination."

Joshua was pointing at Neku, holding in his laughter. Neku grew furious.

'Is he making fun of me?!'

"Hey Shiki, I'll refill your glass, wait here."

She nodded, smiling.

On his way to the kitchen, Neku grabbed Joshua's wrist. Joshua had the power to resist and not move a muscle but decided to humour Neku this time.

Once they were in the kitchen, Neku glared at Joshua. "Are you crazy, Josh?! What if she saw you?!" He whispered angrily.

Joshua shrugged. "Well I'm pretty good at being sneaky so..."

Neku tried to face palm but realised he had Shiki's glass in one hand and Joshua's wrist in the other. He let go of Joshua's wrist but Joshua grabbed Neku's hand.

Neku almost dropped the glass. "Josh...?"

He stayed silent, intertwining his fingers with Neku's.

Neku's heartbeat pumped loudly. Joshua must have heard because his eyes glowed red dangerously.

"Josh, after she leaves, ok?"

He nodded and let Neku go.

"Here, Shiki."

"Thanks." She smiled again. Sipping her water, she noticed Neku looked a bit red.

"Hey Neku...are you ill? You look a bit red."

Neku grew redder from the remark. "No no! I'm fine!"

Shiki didn't buy it. "You haven't been eating properly again, have you?!" She placed her glass down and got up. "You always do this to yourself! Geez Louise!" She stormed towards Neku and dragged him to his room.

"Shiki, wait! I'm fine!"

"No you're not! You've probably caught a fever again!"

She pushed him onto the bed. "Wait here, I'll get you some medicine!"

"I'm not sick!" He yelled.

She sighed, clearly frustrated. "You're so stubborn!"

He started to feel scared. When Shiki gets mad... "Fine! You win! I'll take a rest and eat some porridge or soup, ok?"

Shiki thought it over and agreed. "Well it's the best you can do, huh? Ok I'll go now." She turned to leave and waved. "See you later."

He listened to hear if she left through the front door and sighed a breath of relief when he heard the door shut and lock. 'I forgot that she had a key...'

"Why does she have a key?"

Neku bolted up straight. "Jesus, Josh don't do that! Sneaking up on me all the time..."

"Answer the question."

Neku felt Joshua next to him on the bed.

"She's a good friend of mine. She'd come over when my parents went travelling."

"Is that all?"

Neku noticed him staring. "Stop staring at me like that, it's creepy!"

Joshua then placed his hand on Neku's forehead. "You do seem a bit warm, maybe she's right..."

"I don't have a fever."

"Then why are you so red?"

Neku got up and headed to the door. "I dunno."

Joshua got in his way. "How do I know if you really aren't sick?"

"Trust me."

Joshua sighed. "I want to. But it seems like you're lying."

Neku grunted. "Maybe I am but right now I'm telling the truth! I'm not sick."

Joshua looked intrigued. "What are you lying about then?"

"None of your business!" Neku then went over to his bed and flopped onto it. "I'm going to bed, goodnight."

"But Neku, it's lunchtime."

"I DON'T CARE."


	7. Chapter 7

When Neku woke up, it was past midnight. He looked around and was surprised to find the absence of the girly vampire.

He sighed and turned to his side, about to return to dreamland when he heard the door creak. He opened one eye, lazily, to see two red eyes admiring him at the door. That's when he remembered about what he promised Joshua when Shiki came over.

"C'mere Josh, I'll feed you."

Joshua shook his head. "Not when you're sick, Neku."

"I'm not sick."

Joshua wasn't buying it. "You were red in the face, you slept practically all day and you're telling me that you're not sick?" He walked over, which is rare for he usually hovered or slid, and sat on Neku's bed.

Neku rolled his eyes. "If I was sick, I'd be coughing and sneezing and stuff, right? Just hurry up and do it already you've starved yourself enough." Neku grabbed Joshua's wrist and leaned in, exposing his neck.

Joshua suddenly looked horrified, the moonlight revealing his widened eyes. "Don't tell me…you're a masochist?"

Neku pushed Josh away. "NO YOU DUMBASS! I JUST DON'T WANT YOU TO STARVE TO DEATH!"

"Neku, calm down! The neighbours…"

Neku scratched his head, clearly annoyed. "Just do it, idiot." He grabbed the back of Joshua's head and pulled him towards the crook of his neck. "I'm doing this by choice. If I say it's ok then it's ok."

Joshua felt more relaxed. Nodding his head, he placed his arms on Neku's shoulders. He licked his neck, making Neku shiver. He then bit down and began to drink. Neku's hold on Joshua tightened. One hand gripped onto Joshua's hair, tugging it while his other hand gripped the bed sheets.

One thing Neku realised was that after this, he felt different around Joshua. He didn't like the pain or the feeling of his blood being taken but he didn't mind the feeling of the vampire being close to him.

Neku wasn't the only one who felt this difference. Joshua liked being held by Neku. His hair was being tugged on pretty fiercely but he didn't mind. He was close to this human and that's all that mattered. But he couldn't stop feeling guilty, taking blood from his dear friend.

When Joshua was done, he pulled back slowly. Neku loosened his grip on Joshua but didn't stop holding his hair.

Joshua looked at Neku's face. He was pale, sweat dripping down his cheeks. His eyes staring back at Joshua's. They both did nothing but stare.

Joshua realised the position they were in and he moved his hands off of Neku's shoulders. "You should go to sleep now. I'll get some bandages."

Neku let Joshua leave. He stared at his hand, the one that held Joshua's soft, curly and bouncy hair. He always wanted to touch it as revenge for Joshua messing with his hair but he didn't think he'd get so much…enjoyment out of it.

"Here, Neku. Show me the wound."

Neku turned and watched Josh as he placed the bandage on his neck. Joshua's furrowed brow as he concentrated, his tongue sticking out as he worked, his eyes glancing towards Neku's every five seconds. Neku didn't know why he was so interested in all of these things.

"Maybe it's the bloodloss…" Neku mumbled.

Joshua tilted his head. "What was that, Neku?"

Joshua noticed Neku's gaze on him the whole time he was wrapping the bandage on him. Was he ok? He was panting a little, did he lose too much blood? All these thoughts were circling in Joshua's mind. He finished wrapping the bandage and Neku finally stopped staring. Joshua felt less nervous for some reason.

Neku sighed. "Nothing. I'm fine now. We should get to sleep it's like, what, one o'clock?"

Joshua nodded. "Ok. I'll see you in the morning Neku."

"Yeah. G'night, Josh."

As Joshua closed the door and Neku settled back into his bed, they both had one thought on their minds.

'What the hell just happened?!'

Joshua was in a dilemma.

He made a full course meal for breakfast. Neku's coffee, eggs on toast, sausages and a few strawberries.

But when Joshua went to wake him up…

*Flashback~*

"Neku! Time to wake up!" Joshua walked into the bedroom, staring at the lump under the blankets.

"Breakfast is ready! Come on, before it gets cold!"

Joshua lifted up the blanket, ready to yell at Neku when all words died in his throat.

Neku's face was holding a peaceful expression, his hair in a messy (yet cute) bedhair. His t-shirt was riding up a bit, showing his mid-drift. Joshua was shocked to see that Neku had muscles! Neku stirred in his sleep, making little sounds of gibberish.

Joshua dropped the blanket back on top of Neku and rushed out of the room.

*Flashback end~*

'What do I do?! He seemed so…so…' Joshua made a low whining noise. 'CUTE…?!'

To Joshua's dismay, the noise he made woke Neku up. Neku opened his door and looked confused and also sleepy.

"Josh? What are you doing?"

Joshua froze up, watching the sleepy Neku rub his eyes and yawn. Neku then did a stretch, showing Joshua his muscles yet again.

Neku noticed Joshua's behaviour. "Josh? Are you feeling ok?"

Joshua smiled. "Ye-yes! Of course Neku! Breakfast is ready!" He then zoomed off, leaving Neku in the dust.

Neku blinked. 'What is wrong with him? Is he still feeling guilty about the blood thing?'

Sighing, he followed after him. Joshua was at the dining table, drinking his (lukewarm) tea. Neku sat across from him.

"Josh, are you sure you're ok?"

Joshua nodded frantically, spilling his tea.

Neku stood up. "What are you doing you idiot?! You spilt it all over yourself!"

Joshua began to panic. "I'm so sorry Neku! I am really out of it today, what's wrong with me?!"

Neku rushed to the kitchen and grabbed some paper towels. He chuckled. 'I've never seen Joshua freak out like that before. It was…pretty funny.'

When he got back, he smiled. He watched as Joshua stuck out his tongue in concentration, trying to wipe off the tea on his shirt with a tissue.

Neku shook his head and walked over, kneeling in front of Joshua. "You're gonna stain it." He then started to dab gently at the tea covered parts of the shirt. "Seriously, you are so out of it today. Are you ok?" He received no answer. He looked up at Joshua.

Joshua's face was tinted red and his eyes were closed tightly. He was grabbing onto his chair as if he was going to fall off.

And Neku was in awe. It was the cutest thing he had ever seen.

Joshua opened his eyes when he felt the lack of Neku's dabbing at his shirt. He grew even redder when he saw Neku staring right at him. He noticed Neku blushing a little. 'Why is he blushing?!' Joshua thought.

"Josh…" Neku whispered.

Joshua gulped. "Neku?"

Neku then stood up suddenly, scaring Joshua, and left the room.

Joshua released the breath he didn't realise that he was holding. He felt his face, it was very hot.

Neku ran to the nearest room, the bathroom. He leaned against the door, sliding to the floor. He covered his face with his hands.

'Fuck…' He thought. 'I like Josh.'


	8. Chapter 8

Would you like some salt?"

"U-uh yeah, sure."

Joshua hands Neku the salt, his fingers brushing against Neku's. Neku jolted and dropped the salt.

Joshua sighed a breath of relief. "At least the cap was closed."

They were eating the breakfast Joshua made that morning. They both had no appetite after the events that occurred. Neku found out his feelings for Joshua while Joshua is confused about his.

Neku avoided all eye contact with Joshua. He felt really nervous. He knew that he couldn't avoid him forever.

Joshua grew worried for his friend. The boy avoided all contact with him and spent all morning in the bathroom. He didn't even have a shower. Joshua then had an idea.

"Hey, Neku!"

Neku poked at his food. "Yes?"

"Let's go out!"

Neku jumped out of his chair. "WHAT?!"

Joshua nodded. "Being inside all the time is bad for your health. Let's go outside for a bit-Neku where are you going?!"

"MY ROOM."

Joshua glanced at Neku's plate. To his surprise, most of his food was eaten. He smiled a bit. 'I'm glad that he likes my cooking…'

Joshua slid over to Neku's room and listened in, wondering if he went to sleep. He heard the turning of pages. He then remembered about the magazines Neku reads.

'He might need more! I should use that as an excuse to get him outside.'

Little did Joshua know, Neku reads many magazines. Including ones that Shiki sends him. Fashion magazines with her and her friend's works.

'Eri has pretty cool designs.' Neku thought, glancing through the magazine. One article caught his eye.

"HOW TO CATCH YOUR SPECIAL SOMEONE'S EYE! NEWEST AND HOTTEST STYLES!"

Neku looked through and grimaced. 'These clothes look so weird.' He then found the guys clothes.

"HOW TO CATCH HER ATTENTION:"

'Well he's a guy but he's pretty girly enough.'

Neku got up and prepared his outfit for tomorrow.

Joshua sat at the table, shifting uncomfortably. He woke Neku up but Neku insisted to eat after getting changed. Is he finally going to go out to town?

"Yo, Josh."

Joshua looked up and his eyes widened.

Neku's hair was done as usual but he wore a black V-neck and blue skinny jeans. It had holes in the knees. He wore simple black sneakers but for some reason, everything Neku wore made him look really really good.

Neku sat down, immediately drinking his coffee. He seemed to be acting normal but Joshua couldn't help staring.

Neku then met his eyes. Joshua looked away, embarrassed.

Neku smirked. "Like what you see?"

Joshua blushed, drinking his tea.

Neku then felt bad. 'What if he's staring because my neck is too exposed? I could be torturing him like this.'

'Why is he torturing me like this?' Joshua thought. 'That shirt is showing all his muscles and his skin…he shouldn't show so much!'

Neku noticed Joshua's strange expression. "Josh? You ok?"

Joshua panicked from being caught staring again and blurted out: "We should go out today and buy those magazines."

Neku looked confused, tilting his head. He then realised what Joshua meant and blushed so hard he looked like he was sunburnt.

"Are you crazy?!"

Joshua turned away. "You have been inside for too long. You should go out at some point."

Neku grunted. "Would you be coming too?"

"Sorry dear but I'm a vampire. The sun is a bit of a pain."

"Then we'll go at night." Neku whispered.

"Really?"

"Yeah, we can go for dinner or something." Neku took another sip from his coffee. "I love your cooking but I want you to take a break."

Joshua froze. 'He said 'love'.'

"Josh? You ok?"

Joshua muttered out loud, accidentally: "Love…you said love…"

Neku looked away. "I meant your cooking, y'know."

"I know."

Neku glanced at Joshua and he wished he didn't.

Joshua smiled at Neku. "Thank you!"

Neku rushed to the kitchen, put his mug in the sink, then straight to the bathroom.

"Neku?! Are you alright?!"

Joshua stood in front of the bathroom door. He heard Neku's breathing from the other side.

"We'll go…to the coffee shop. I know the owner. He's…pretty cool. It's open twenty-for seven."

Joshua smiled. "Sounds great. I look forward to it." He rested his head onto the door. "Thank you Neku."

A minute or two later, Neku opened the door, about to go to his room when Joshua fell from the door onto Neku.

"YOU'RE STILL HERE?!"

"Sorry dear, I dozed off a bit."

Neku grew stiff. Joshua was leaning on him. "Josh, can you please get off?"

"Oh? No cussing? You're growing up, I see."

"Just get off!" Neku growled.

Joshua smirked. "No." Joshua grabbed the front of Neku's shirt, peering up at him. "I don't won't to get off."

Neku pushed Joshua away and attempted to close the door but was stopped by Joshua. 'Curse his super-human strength!'

"Neku, you can't stay in the bathroom forever you know."

Neku grabbed a towel and covered his face. "Shut up. It's my house."

"Why are you covering your face? Are we playing a game?"

"Get lost, Josh."

Joshua stepped closer. "Still no cussing. I'm very proud of you."

"Sh-shut up." Neku stuttered. He could feel Joshua in front of him.

Joshua lifted the towel up, looking at Neku. "Are you embarrassed, Neku?" Joshua's smirk was replaced with shock.

Neku's eyes stared into Joshua's, his face red and his lips slightly parted. He covered his face with his hands. "D-don't look."

Joshua put the towel down and crept closer. He wanted to see more. He wanted to see this timid and shy Neku. He gently pried Neku's hands away and look at him. Neku refused to look in Joshua's direction.

"Look at me." He whispered.

Neku gulped and looked at him.

Joshua started blushing too. "Cute…" Joshua's eyes widened. "I just said that out loud! Oh no…!"

Neku grabbed Joshua's hands, holding them gently. Joshua looked up meekly.

Both boys stood there for a while. Neither moving, neither speaking. Just looking into one another's eyes.

Neku reached his limit and moved closer. Joshua let him, creeping closer also. They got closer, closer!

And then the doorbell rang.

The boys snapped out of their moment and Neku ran to the door while Joshua hid in the laundry room.

And this was when Joshua realised, he liked Neku.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ready to go, Josh?" Neku waited at the front door, yelling out to his friend who was taking WAY too long getting ready.

"Just a minute, dear! I need to dress appropriately so no hunters will spot me."

"Josh, nobody will know that you're a vampire unless you act like one. Besides, young vamps like you are pretty rare."

"I know but I don't want to risk it! You knew what I was straight away when you saw me."

"You threw my friend against a tree."

"I didn't 'throw' him I gave him a gentle shove."

"JUST HURRY UP ALREADY."

After they finally left the house, they were walking through town towards the coffee shop.

Joshua borrowed Neku's hoodie and jeans. His hair was floofier than usual because of the hair product he stole/borrowed from Neku. He also wore sunglasses in case his eyes flared but according to Neku, he just looks like an idiot.

"Sunglasses at night, Josh?" Neku shook his head, both waiting at the crossing. "People are going to suspect you even more."

"Shut up! I've been stuck in your house forever and I want our first outing together to be nice and easy."

Neku got flustered. "Yeah, me too." The light went green, they both started walking.

"So how much farther?"

"Just around this corner."

And true to his words, they wound up at the shop. When they entered, Neku looked confused.

"Strange, the owner is usually here. Is he having a day off?"

Joshua shrugged. "Maybe. So where will we sit?"

Neku scanned the shop then suddenly paled. "Josh…"

"Oh? Did you find a spo-" Joshua looked at where Neku was staring and looked pale also. For at a table nearby was Neku's friends. What's worse?

They were looking straight at them.

"Josh, let's just turn around slowly, and bolt right out of here."

But that plan was foiled when Shiki popped up in front of them out of nowhere.

"Neku! You finally came outside! I'm so happy and" she looked at Joshua. "Heyheyhey! What's this? You're on a date?"

There was no escape now.

"So, Beat's not here, huh?" Neku sweated.

"Yeah, he has part-time work today. So we were having a girls night!" Shiki beamed.

Her best friend, Eri, looked Neku up and down. "Following the fashion, huh?"

Rhyme giggled. "So you aren't going to buy the hipster frames?"

Neku grumbled. "Of course not!"

During the whole situation, Joshua sighed in relief. 'Good thing he's not here. He might not forgive me as easily as Neku.'

"Hey Neku, your boyfriend is kinda quiet."

Joshua spat out his coffee. Rhyme patted his back as he coughed and spluttered.

Neku hit Shiki on the head (gently) "He's not my boyfriend. Stop embarrassing him."

Eri wiggled her eyebrows. "Oh really? You two look pretty close. And those clothes you're wearing were in the couples section."

Joshua thanked Rhyme then turned to see Neku giving Eri a noogie with Shiki trying to get him off.

"Are they always like that?" Joshua asked Rhyme.

She nodded. "Yeah, but you'll learn to love them."

Joshua laughed. "I bet things get interesting quite often, huh?"

"Yeah, but when Beat's here, he usually ends up brawling with Neku." She turned to the doorway and beamed. "Speak of the devil! There he is!"

Joshua froze. He looked and saw the other boy he met at the forest.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey Beat! We're over here!" Rhyme waved, smiling.

Neku instantly let go of Eri. He looked at Joshua. Joshua turned back to Neku. His eyes seemed to scream 'What do I do?!'

Beat came over and ruffled Rhyme's hair (Well, beanie). "Hey guys. How are you all going?"

Shiki smiled. "Going great! We even have Neku here with us."

Beat sat down, nodding to Neku. "It's good to see you outside."

Eri smirked. "Even better, he brought his boyfriend."

Beat's eyes widened. "What?! No way, where is he?!"

"He's right over-" She pointed to an empty space. "Huh? Where did he go?"

Neku shrugged. "Ladies' room?"

"Neku, he's a boy."

"He's girly enough."

Joshua frowned. 'I'm not girly!' He thought, while being cramped under the table. He avoided every leg that came towards him. Except Neku's. Being upset from being called girly, he kicked Neku's leg.

Neku cringed in pain, trying to hide it. "Neku? Are you ok?" Rhyme asked worriedly.

Beat snickered. "He's probably missing his bae already!"

Neku glared at him. "Shut up!"

Joshua sighed. 'This will be a long night.'

"-and then she passed out from exhaustion!" Eri said, waving her arms around.

"Eri!" Shiki squeaked. "Shut up!"

"What? You need a break every now and then. What do you guys think?!"

Rhyme and Beat nodded. "You should take better care of yourself." Rhyme said, having her puppy eyes in use.

Shiki gulped. "Don't use those eyes on me! Neku!"

Neku jumped, Shiki always scared him with her voice. "What?!"

"Where's your boyfriend?! It's been an hour!"

"Umm…" Neku broke out in cold sweat. "He…texted me! He had to go home!"

"Whaaaaaat?!" Eri yelled.

"Yeah, sorry!" He felt a tugging at the bottom of his pants. "Hang on, I need to go to the bathroom!"

Shiki was about to say something but Neku pointed out the window. "Look at that! A really cute couple is wearing the clothes you designed!"

"What?! Shut up!" She stared out the window with Eri, both scanning the crowd. Neku escaped quickly, dragging Joshua from under the table when Beat and Rhyme looked out the window to help look.

They both went in the bathroom, sighing.

"I'm sorry Josh." Neku patted Joshua's shoulder. "This was supposed to be a nice night out for you."

Josh shook his head, a sad smile on his lips. "No need to apologise. We can try again next time."

Neku smiled. 'Next time…'

The door opened. They both turned around quickly. "Quick! In here!" Neku dragged Joshua into the stall.

"Neku?" Beat called. "You still in here?"

"Y-yeah?!" Neku yelled out. Both boys were cramped into the stall, Joshua sitting on the toilet (The lid was on, mind you) while Neku was hovering over Joshua.

"We're splitting the bill and heading out. Eri is staying a little longer so we'll see you around sometime, yeah?"

"Yeah! See you!" Neku answered. He could feel Joshua's hair tickling his nose.

Once he heard the door click, He sighed in relief and rested his back on the door. "Phew! That was close…"

Joshua nodded, a faint blush on his face. "Yes…But one of your friends is still out there."

Neku grunted. "I'll just tell her that I have to go."

Joshua nodded. "Ok…"

Neku tried to open the door but realised that the lock was busted. He kicked the door.

"Neku?!" Joshua stood up in panic. Neku could feel Joshua's gaze on him.

"The lock's broken." He muttered, refusing to turn around.

"What? Let me see." Joshua tried to move past Neku but once he brushed shoulders with Neku, Neku turned around and for a split second, his lips brushed against Joshua's ear.

Joshua squeaked from the feeling and pressed his back onto the right side of the stall. Neku was on the other side of the stall, both staring into each others' eyes.

"Um…" Joshua muttered. "I'll try to get us out." He then fiddled with the lock, his face flushed.

Neku covered his mouth with his hand. 'I kissed his ear…' he thought, embarrassed.

"Done!" Joshua opened the door, walking out.

"Thanks, Josh." Neku said, not looking at Joshua as he left the bathroom.

Joshua scratched his head awkwardly. 'Why does this keep happening?'

 **AN** : Hey everyone, thank you for reading this story I really appreciate it (´∀｀)

I have a question for you all: I wrote this as a romance but I wasn't sure how far you would want this to go. (A.k.a do you want me to write them having the sex or something?)

I'd appreciate some feedback or give me an idea of how far we want them to go.

That's all for now. Thank you and I hope you enjoy this story to the fullest!


	11. Chapter 11

Neku sighed, sitting down at the table.

"Why so red?" Eri smirked.

Neku gave her a quick glare. "No reason." He fiddled with his wallet, handing her some money. "Here's my share of the money. I gotta go now."he got up to leave.

She pulled him back down. "No you don't. We need to talk." She looked serious.

Neku was confused. He doesn't know how to deal with a serious Eri. "Ok?"

"When Beat was injured I went to visit him. Shiki had work to do and the academy needed her to attend classes so she had no room to visit Beat, right? So I decided to visit him for her." She grew quieter. "He was really tired. But we still talked. I asked about the incident that you two had…"

Neku gulped. "Y-yeah?"

She nodded. "Yeah. And he told me all about the vampire. Blondish poofy hair, skinny body? There's only one person that comes to mind!"

Neku panicked. "Eri, wait."

She folded her arms. "So it is your boyfriend?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Then what is it Neku?! This is serious!"

He sighed. "We can't talk about it here."

Neku didn't like this situation.

Serving tea to one friend who was sitting on the couch, rigid and seeming afraid while the other was on the other couch, an awkward smile on his face.

Taking a sip of her tea, she relaxed her shoulders. "Explain." She demanded.

Neku sat next to Joshua, facing Eri with a serious face. "He beated up Beat, tried to beat me as well but was confused with my crying so he let me go and appeared in my house and has stayed here ever since."

Joshua whistled. "Well that summed up the past chapters quite nicely."

Eri pointed at Joshua. "So this is why you quit the academy?"

Neku nodded. "Please keep this a secret."

"This is serious Neku-"

"Yaoi."

Eri's eyes lit up at that. "So I was right?"

Neku glanced at Joshua's confused face. "I wish."

She jumped toward Joshua, patting his shoulder. "Don't worry! I'll keep this a secret!"

Neku sighed in relief. "Well that was easy."

"What should your ship name be?"

Joshua tilted his head. "We have a ship now? Are we going somewhere?"

"Awww his obliviousness is so cute!" She then smiled at Neku sympathetically. "That must be bad for you huh?"

Neku's response was a facepalm.

"Woah! So you are actually a victim?!"

Joshua nodded.

"Wow! Tragic backstory!"

"Dammit Eri! Can't you take things seriously for once?!"

Eri giggled. "Well now I know why you left, Neku. But…" She looked downwards, nervously. "You can't hide this forever. I can't prevent the others from coming over or they'll get suspicious. Also, what about when your parents come back?"

Neku grunted. "I'll figure it out later."

Joshua looked at Neku sadly, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry, Neku."

Neku smiled."Don't be.I'm doing this because I want to."

Eri poked Joshua's shoulder. "So are you homeless?"

"Kind of." He answered.

Sensing that he didn't want to discuss it, she nodded. "Y'know, it's late, I should go home." She then winked at Neku. "And give you guys some alone time."

Neku smirked. "And we should let you get back to Shiki. She must be lonely by herself."

Eri blushed. "Bye!" She then left.

Joshua held his chin in his hand. "Is Shiki and Eri…?"

Neku smiled. "Yup."

"They suit each other."

"So do we…" Neku murmured.

Joshua assumed he misheard. "What was that, Neku?"

Neku left for his room. "I said we should go to bed."

Joshua followed after Neku. "Do we get to share again?"

Neku paused. "If we put the couch in my room would you be ok with that?"

Joshua nodded. "Yay~"


End file.
